Call my name
by SaiyukiSucker
Summary: Allen and Kanda are lovers. Allen wants to be called by his name, and Kanda does more then that.
1. Can you call me by my name?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. LEAVE ME BE.

* * *

Allen's heart was racing in his chest. He was walking to his lover ready to ask him. He had been planing to do it sooner but was afraid.

'Can't walk away now, I have to ask him sooner or later.' Allen thought. Kanda was training in his usual spot. Allen was getting really nervous. He had practice with Lavi and Lenalee, but this was _real_. He was gonna asked Kanda a really big question. Allen stopped and hid behind a tree.

"Let do this one more time, Kanda will you..."

/With Kanda/

As Kanda was training he heard leaves rustle. Kanda pointed Mugen in the direction of where it came.

"Show yourself." Kanda demanded. Allen steped out from behind the tree not looking at Kanda.

"Oh, just you, moyashi." He said putting Mugen down.

"What do you mean,'It's just you, Moyashi'?!" Allen asked pouting playfully.

"Doing that only adds to how cute you are." Kanda said smirking at the crimson red boy. Kanda walked over to the boy a pressed his lips to his. Allen's arms made their way around Kanda's neck and Kanda's arms around the smaller boys waist. Kanda's tongue went across Allen's bottom lip. Allen moaned as he let his lovers tongue explore his mouth. Both pulled away. Kanda soon lowered his head to the boys neck, sucking and licking the pale skin leaving a red mark. Kanda smirked as Allen moaned.

"Wait! Kanda this isn't what I came here for." Allen said as Kanda licked his earlobe.

"Then what did you come here for?" Kanda asked biting softly at the sensitive flesh.

"I wanted to ask you, can you call me Allen?"

"What?" Kanda asked looking at the boy.

"You always call me Moyashi and I want you to call me Allen." Allen said looking his lover in the eye. Kanda chuckled before pressing his lips to the younger boy's.

"Okay, _Allen._ If I call you that," Kanda said getting on one knee and pulled out a black box. "will you marry me?" Allen had tears sting his eyes.

"Yes." He said before huging his lover. Before he knew it Allen was now crying.

"I love you, Kanda." Allen said.

"I love you too, Allen." Kanda said pulling Allen in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Next chapter: The wedding!


	2. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. LEAVE ME BE.

Allen was in the dressing room with Lenalee and Miranda putting on his dress.

"Well Allen-kun, your all ready." Lenalee said. Allen looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Lenalee-chan, Miranda-san." Allen said hugging the two.

"No problem Allen-kun." Lenalee said after they let go.

"Allen-kun this is _your_ special day, we would do anything to help." Miranda said. Tears fell down Allen's face.

"Allen-kun, what wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"N-Nothing, I'm just happy." Allen said. A knock came at the door. It was Cross.

"Can I speak to him alone?" He asked. The girls nodded and left.

"So, your getting married." Cross said then sighed. "I'm very happy for you," Cross said. "And I'm sure Mana would be too." Cross said and smiled at Allen. Allen ran over to hug him.

"Thank you, Master." Cross hugged him back. Allen let Cross go and smiled.

"Let's go." Cross said offering his hand.

"Yeah." Allen said taking it. They got to the doors where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" Cross asked. Allen took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes." They opened the doors and everyone looked at Allen's wedding dress. It was so beautiful. (A/N: Because it's 1:05a.m. I don't feel like telling you what his dress looks like. That's for your imagination. But make sure its beautiful!) Kanda's jaw dropped at how beautiful Allen looked.

"Yu-chan, keep your mouth off the floor." Whispered Lavi, Kanda's best man, to Kanda who did as told. Allen and Cross got up to Kanda and Cross placed Allen's hand in his. Cross got in his place behind Kanda and the Minister started:

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu." Said the Minister.

"Watakushi wa kono josei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu." Kanda repeated.

"Watakushi wa kono dansei to kekkonshi

Fufu to narou to shite imasu

Watakushi wa kenkouna tokimo

Soudenai tokimo

Kono hito o aishi

Kono hito o uyamai

Kono hito o nagusame

Kono hito o tasuke

Watakushi no inochi no kagiri

Kataku sessou o mamoru koto o

Chikai masu." Allen said.

"Shinro, Yu, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?" The Minister asked Kanda.

"Hai, chikaimasu." Kanda said smiling at Allen.

"Shinpu, Allen, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu. Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?" The Minister asked Allen.

"Hai, chikaimasu." Allen said smiling very happily at Kanda.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Minister said and chuckled. Everyone else laughed as well. Allen gave them all a half-hearted glare then looked back at Kanda who was laughing as well. Allen pouted and Kanda smiled at him before putting his lips down on the others. Everyone clapped. Allen looked his bouquet (A/N: Which he had all this time I just didn't say anything about it!) And looked at all the women. They got in places they thought it would land. Allen chuckled and turned around. He tossed it over his shoulder then turned to see where it would land. Lenalee looked at her hands which held the flowers. She looked at her brother the and Lavi who winked at her. She blushed and looked away. Everyone moved out the way so the newly married couple could leave.

* * *

Did you like it? I did! And Allen _was_ the bride in this. And here's what the stuff in Japanese was:

This woman, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear. (Minister/Kanda)

This man, I marry  
No matter what the health situation is  
I will love this person  
Respect this person  
Console this person  
Help this person  
Until death  
Protecting fidelity  
I swear. (Minister/Allen)

Groom, Yu, you this woman marry and become her partner.  
Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil? (minister)

Yes, I promise.(Kanda)

Bride, Allen, you this man marry and become his partner.  
Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil? (Minister)

Yes, I promise.(Allen)


End file.
